


The Other Side: Quarantine

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean and Carrie spend sometime alone in the lake. Things get frisky.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Other Side Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Other Side: Quarantine

  
Carrie ran a hand over Dean's back. He lay on his stomach, breathing regularly. She traced over the shoulder blades, feeling the muscle and bone under his cotton T-shirt. 

The lake was quiet and still. The grass was soft and warm under her knees. 

"Thank you for coming out here with me." She said. 

  
  
"I'll never know how some guy hasn't snatched you up." Dean told her.   


"The whole you can't fuck me or I'll break in half thing kinda deterred most of them, Dean."

He paused and looked at her with an unspoken reprimand.

"What?" She said, a little uncomfortable under his stormy gaze. "It's true."

"Stop actin like that's the only thing you've got to offer."

"It's a big part of why men hang out with women and you know it. So don't pretend it's not."

He tightened his jaw and she knew he wanted to form a rebuttal but could tell he didn't really have one. "If I give you a compliment can you just fricking take it for once?"

Carrie dropped her eyes a little and toyed with a stem of grass. 

"Why are they so hard for you to hear?"

She shrugged, felt her shoulders tighten. Whenever he got forceful with an opinion it made her feel uncomfortably on the defense. For little reason. 

Sometimes she thought what an awkward match they were. Dean with all his experience. Her with none. Dean with all his vibrant bravery and her with all her caution and insecurities. 

He was watching her, his gaze keen and intelligent. He was so much smarter than he liked to let on. So much more sensitive too. 

He looked out over the smooth flow of the river. A silence weighed between them for a moment before Dean gave her a gentle tap on the leg with the back of his hand. "Look at that bird over there." 

Carrie didn't respond at first. He tapped it a little harder. "Carrie." 

She looked up and saw a black cormorant in the shallows. "Yeah." 

"They always crack me up with those long legs. Cartoon birds." 

The bird turned its head and lifted a foot out of the water. 

"It's an adaptation." 

"I know it is. It's still funny looking." 

She shrugged not quite able to pull herself out of the weird funk. He belly crawled the half a foot over to her. 

"What are you doing?" She asked as he planted a kiss on one bare knee. 

"Kissing you." He said, looking up at her. He hiked her skirt up a little and kissed again, still holding eye contact. "You know why men like women in dresses?" He asked. 

She shook her head. 

"Easy access." He kissed her again and his hand disappeared under her skirt and slid up her thigh. 

"Dean..."

"What?" He asked 

"I feel like I should protest this."

"Why?" he asked "No one around for miles but us."

He had a fair point. She put her hand on his and arrested his movement. He looked at her silently. 

"Okay," he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it sideways. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with a reluctant laugh. 

"If you're gonna be a prude about getting naked in the middle of no where, then  _ I'm _ getting naked in the middle of nowhere."

He stood up and toed off his boots at the same time he started to undo his belt. 

Carrie watched him with an amused grin. He popped the button of his jeans and they pooled around his feet before he kicked them off along with his boxer briefs. 

Most men could not pull off being sexy while fully nude. Dean could and he knew it. There was no hint of shyness or lack of confidence as he dropped his pants and strode over to the water, all of him on display, muscled and curved in all the correct places.  


He gave her a wink before he waded into the water and dove in. He broke the surface a moment later, short hair dark and dripping. He treaded water and gave her a wink. "Come on."

"Come on, what?" Carrie asked playfully.   


"Get in here. It's not cold." He side stroked a few feet. 

She shook her head. 

"I will come drag you in." He splashed at her. 

Droplets of water went flying and she yelped as a few hit their mark and showered her. 

"Dean! You said you were gonna get naked. I agreed to no such thing." Carrie brushed her hand over her arm to dry herself off.   


He dove under again. She could see the slightest hint of his pale skin before he popped up in the shallows and stood. 

Water sluiced off his body and caught the sunlight. He was all functional muscle. Not huge from working out, but a toned taught belly with the faint outline of abdominal muscle under his skin. His shoulders were broad tapering to his narrow hips and long bow legs. He was flaccid and his manhood shifted as he moved. He wiped a hand across his face and picked his way carefully over the rocky bottom with his bare feet. 

Carrie stood up and backed away from the edge. "Oh No." She laughed. "Go away."   


He gave her his boyish grin, full of mischief, green eyes alive with that glint of naughty. 

He stepped out onto the bank and Carrie turned to run. He was fast. She'd hardly gotten in a dozen strides before he seized her from behind and spun her about, hauling her back to the water. She yelled and stomped her shoe onto his toe. He was soaked and cold as he squished her against him to control her struggle. 

"Dean! Ewww."

He grunted at her mock assault and kept moving her inexorably toward the bank. 

"You're gonna ruin my clothes!"

"Well I told you to get them off." His free hand tugged on the elastic band of her skirt and it came down. She wrestled with him again he grabbed at her silken black panties. 

"These are kinda hot," he told her.   


"You're such an asshole!" Dean was startlingly strong compared to her. She didn't stand a chance. The thought brought her a little anxiety that cut through her play. She froze and quieted. 

Dean noticed her lack of resistance and eased his grip. "Something wrong?" He panted into her ear. 

Carrie pushed against him in earnest and he let her go. She took a step away and turned to face him. "I just feel anxious suddenly." She said, taking a breath. 

He reached out to touch her face, he'd gone soft and boyish in the space of an exhale. "I ain't gonna drown you sweetheart."   


She nodded. "I know." Her curly hair flopped into her eyes.   


"You look pretty sexy in tennis shoes and under wear." He told her with a smirk. 

His non-sequitor distracted her enough to break her out of her funk. 

She looked down and laughed. 

He reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled her a step forward. "I'm not kidding. It's hot."   


She felt a little shy under his gaze. Dean was patient with the hiccup as usual. He slowly lifted the tank up to reveal her stomach and when she didn't protest, he pulled it over her head. Her breasts were freed and he looked at them hungrily for a moment and then crouched down onto his knees before her. She crossed her arms over her breasts and bit her lip. Unsure of what to do. 

He leaned forward and kissed her belly. She flinched and her hand went to his hair. 

Carrie toed off her shoes and stood barefoot on the grass. Dean's hand went to her calves and up the back of her thigh. 

His fingers traced over her panties and slowly brought them down. Carrie stood self consciously. Dean caressed the cheeks of her ass, squeezed a bit. 

Carrie looked down at the broad shoulders, the way his hair parted near the crown. He lowered himself a little and looked up to catch her eye as he placed his lips along the side of her hip. She startled and he held her in place. Then moved his mouth down to the front of her thigh. 

Carrie's heart began to jackhammer. Dean was still on her, his breath on her skin. The plane of his high cheek bone visible as he turned his head sideways and looked up silently again and drew her gaze. His eyes were intense, serious, full of dark promise that made her legs want to buckle. 

His tongue brushed over the inside of her thigh, warm and wet, and she whimpered. 

He got off his knees without warning and scooped her up into his arms. The sudden switch in positions made her squeal. Dean was remarkably unpredictable with his playfulness. His grin was back when he realized his tactic to confuse her enough that her anxiety abated worked. His progress slowed as his feet splashed into the river. He walked them in until they were knee deep and she wrapped her arms protectively around his neck. "Don't you dare throw me in!"

He waded in deeper until the water swallowed her feet and part of her ass. It was a weird sensation. 

Dean leaned over and set her down. The cool water slid up her body, she squealed again and he laughed. "I love to make you squeak." 

The water line rested at the bottom of her breasts. The silty bottom of the river shifted underneath her feet. She splashed him in retaliation. 

He gave her his grin, the genuine one, that crinkled the corner of his eyes and revealed those perfect white teeth. 

"Come here," He took her by the arm and hauled her closer through the water, then bent down to kiss her. It occurred to her how unnecessary her knee jerk anxiety was when he overpowered her. Dean wasn't going to hurt her, would never intentionally hurt her. 

He was so gentle and almost needy for her to have a good time. 

"Not so bad once you're in here, is it?" He asked. 

She shook her head. Carrie traced his shoulders with her hands and then down his arms. He closed his eyes and gave a hum of approval, then reached for her and she swam backwards out of his grasp. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.   


Carrie circled behind him, watching the water change direction with her movement and encircled him with her arms. She pressed her bare length up against his body. He stiffened at first, then relaxed into it. She flattened her palms against his pecs, pressed a kiss against where his shoulder met his neck. 

He groaned again. "Feels nice, baby."

Carrie pressed her cheek against his damp skin and let her fingers graze over his nipples, pressed her pelvis against his muscled ass. He reached behind himself and grabbed her thigh, pulled her in harder. "Oh god, this makes me want to reverse our positions," he said. 

"Well, too bad because I want to steer the boat." She said saucily. 

"Mmm. Tell me that again." He replied, his voice low and dark. 

She trailed her hands down his abs and under the water until she traced her fingers along the edge of his pubic hair, then carefully wrapped her hand around his shaft. He was aroused and there was a good girth to grip onto. He grunted his approval.

She pushed her hips against his ass as she rotated her grip. She could feel his erection growing fuller and harder under her caress. It was such a heady feeling, to make his body respond to her the way she wanted it to. To feel his desire in her palm. To make him reign in all the power and sheer  _ want _ and get him to listen to her. She pressed her breasts into his back. 

"I love touching you." She whispered. 

He groaned low and deep and it made her stomach clench. She wanted him. Dean let her tease him for another few minutes and started to turn around. 

"Hey," she chided, working him in her hand. He turned his head sideways and she could see that beautiful profile. The strong jaw. The straight nose. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. She dropped her other hand and gently teased his balls. He couldn't bite back a cry. 

She knew she was good at hand jobs. The rest of her sex skills were lacking but this she was good at. She understood how to coax him to the edge of orgasm and then back him down.

His testicles were closer to his body than usual from the coolness of the water. She tugged them ever so gently. His breath huffed and he started to wordlessly try to turn to face her. Carrie knew what he wanted but she didn't release him. "Patience," she said into his ear. "Always in such a hurry." 

The water lapped around her shoulders. The droplets on his bare skin glinted in the sunlight. She could see the faintest hint of a few freckles across the paleness of his back. She kissed them and altered the pressure of her grip. Dean was huffing, tense, really wanting to take her. She released him and he turned around with a splash and crushed her to him. His body was warm in contrast to the coolness of the water. 

Their lips met and he kissed her deeply and slowly. Carrie melted into it and let her hands wander to his ass. She squeezed both cheeks and he responded by lifting her up under her knees. She went easily, the sensation of buoyancy completely novel. She straddled his hips, his erection poked her and she shifted to try to get away from it, arms around his neck. Their skin slid so easily against each other. 

He bounced her up in his grip, trying to align himself with her entrance and Carrie felt his insistent push between her legs. She reached down and lined herself up. The angle was tricky and he almost dropped her with a laugh. 

"This is less easy then it looks." He grunted. He looked around him for something to give him leverage and saw nothing but an expanse of water. Carrie managed to sink onto him and the sensation was amazing. His cry joined her own. Her heart was pounding and she tightened her grip on his neck. His hands moved to the cheeks of her ass and he pulled her onto him. She felt him shift to try to keep his balance. 

She helped him a little with her own movement and he rocked gently inside her. He wanted to thrust, but had no leverage and the water slowed down his movements. She let herself enjoy the feeling of being filled and pressed open by Dean. 

"Easy," she told him, the waves lapping around her breasts. 

"You're gorgeous." He whispered.

She closed her eyes as he moved just right inside her and her mouth opened in a little O of pleasure. 

"Specially like that." He rocked their weight sideways again with a little grunt of frustration. "This... looks easier in the manuals."

"I like it." She whispered, hugging him closer, pressing her cheek to his ear. He tried to move inside her again, the water held him back, made his movements slow. Carrie whimpered, he felt so amazing. 

He stepped back onto a rock, lost his balance a bit and put her down. He slid out of her. She groaned at the loss of his warmth. "Sorry." He mumbled, reaching for her, pulling her close and snaking his hand between her legs. His fingers were cold and she pushed him away peevishly. 

His cheeks flushed. "Just trying to help."

She took a breath to calm her heart. "Your hands are freezing."

"So are my balls. Can we move this on land?" His hair was dark from the water and fallen onto his forehead. He looked deceivingly angelic. 

Her frustration receded a little looking into his green eyes. 

She shrugged. He turned to head into shore, and she watched the water sluice down the muscles of his back and into the crevice of his ass as he stepped out of the lake. 

Carrie followed him, the tepid water running off her breasts, turning her long hair into soaked tendrils. 

She started to gather her clothes, which lay scattered in a haphazard trail from where they'd wrestled. She looked up to see Dean lay back on the grass and gesture to her. "Come over here and dry off first." 

She snorted. "See that's a trap. You have no intention of getting me dry."

He smirked. 

She gave up and settled down next to him, let the grass tickle her skin and the sun dry off the beads of water. 

Dean pulled her on top of him and she squeaked. "See? I knew it was a trap."

She straddled him as he pulled her down to capture her mouth with his. She kissed him a moment and then pulled away. Her leg had a cramp. She grimaced. 

"I'm tired." She dismounted him and flopped down next to him on the grass. 

He took a deep breath. "That's just mean."

"How am I mean?" She pushed playfully at his arm. 

"Cause I want you," he whispered lowly. 

"I'm right here."

"Mean." He replied. "You're just mean."

She snorted and brushed her hand against his cheek. "Didn't the wading to shore break the mood?" 

"No." He replied. "Neither of us finished."

"Is it always about finishing?" The sun was warming her bare skin. 

He shrugged. "I think about bein inside you a lot."

The confession surprised her a little. "Well, me too. You just were inside me."

He reached out and brushed his knuckle over her bare breast. "Never for long enough."

Her nipple stiffened. 

"I can forget everything else then." His eyes were earnest. 

She wanted to tell him she loved him, but held back. It made him uncomfortable. 

He stretched a hand out across her stomach, slowly caressed her. She rolled onto her back and stretched out. "I've never done this. Being naked outside."

Dean scooted down and pillowed his head on her abdomen. "I like teachin you stuff."

Carrie ran her nails along his bare back. "You're a good teacher. I wish I could teach you something."

"You taught me about my prostate." He quipped. 

She laughed. "I'm not sure you liked that."

"I'm not complaining." He kissed her thigh and leaned back down to lay against her. Carrie petted his hair. 

Her body was getting the idea that maybe they should finish what they started. She traced her hand down over his shoulder. 

"Come here." She whispered, pulling him up. 

He climbed on top of her and carefully parted her knees with his own, then leaned down and sheathed himself in her. Her body gave to him easier than it sometimes did and she gasped in surprised pleasure. He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressed tight against her and moved, found a good rhythm, and started driving toward his own release. Carrie gave into him, arching her back to meet his thrusts. Most of her usual discomfort was absent and the pleasure drove any thought of possible pain into the back of her mind. He filled her entirely, pushed into her g-spot and ecstasy washed through her. She could feel Dean flagging.

"Let go," she coaxed.   


He redoubled his efforts and came hard, his groan making her tip over the edge herself. 

He rolled off her and collapsed on the ground. 

Carrie tried to get control of her breathing. Her heart slowed to a loud, heavy thump. She looked over at him. 

He was taking panting breaths, covered in sweat, a few pieces of grass stuck to his knees. He looked sexy. And spent. She kissed his flushed cheek; the flush spread to his ears and neck. 

Dean closed his eyes. "I'll tell you a secret. My white ass is gonna be sunburned unless I get up soon." 

She squinted up at the sun. "You aren't wrong."

A cramp rode through her and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stay calm. There was aspirin back at the cabin. 

Dean got up and gathered his clothes. He was buckling his jeans when he noticed her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. He pulled his shirt over his head and bent to pick up Carrie's abandoned skirt.

She shrugged and stood up weakly. 

His face fell. "Dammit. Did I hurt you?"

Carrie looked away. She didn't want to start crying and knew she was about to. 

"I thought you were enjoying yourself."

That made her lower lip quiver. "I was. It's just gonna make me sore, I guess." 

He sighed and tossed her her skirt. She caught it and slowly put it on, still emotional and starting to feel like she may fall apart. He retrieved her other clothes and handed them to her with a devil may care grin. "I'm fine with you walkin back naked."

Carrie laughed congestedly. 

Dean cocked his head and she knew he was conflicted with his response. She really did wish she could not say anything but her cramping was accelerating. Somehow her body's varied responses to the same damned activity left her unprepared. 

"Care, hey Care. C'mere." He sat down on a half fallen stump and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap, barely able to get her tank top on in time. 

He tightened his arms around her and kept his tone light. Apparently he was going to try the cheer her up approach. 

He kissed her shoulder, then fell silent. "I wished I'd brought some pie with us."

"What kind?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Any kind."

"Sweet tooth?" 

"Always." 

She leaned back against him. "You're going to get diabetes with your diet."

"Think I'm gonna die of something else long before I gotta worry about that."

"Don't say that." 

He snorted. "Honey. That's how this life goes. I ain't gonna make it to old age."

"Dean!" She twisted around to look at him. 

He rolled his eyes. "It's fine." He said.  He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. "Maybe I'll die fucking."   


She pushed off his lap and leaned against the tree as another cramp took her breath. "You won't, but I might."   


He bit his lip and said nothing. Looked away. She sat on the ground next to his feet. "We need to give me a bit."  


"I'm sorry." He said. He sat down next to her. His hair was mussed. He looked young. "I wish sex didn't hurt you."   


She leaned against him once more. "Sometimes it doesn't at all."   


He looked out at the water. His expression seemed haunted. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Nothin." He pulled her into him and rubbed a gentle circle over her stomach. 

"Oh, that feels good." She settled her weight onto his chest, let herself go boneless.

His hand was heavy, warm. He kept it pressed against her stomach. She snuggled into the crook of his arm. He made her feel so safe.

The sun started to slant over the horizon and it brought out a few golden highlights in his dark hair. She turned her head to look at him and placed a kiss on his jawline. 

He smiled at her. "Baby, we should get back to the cabin. It's gonna get dark. I don't want to be in the woods at night."   


She snorted. "You're scared of the woods? I didn't think you were scared of anything."   


"I know what's out here." He said. 


End file.
